Consumers visiting brick and mortar stores (i.e., point of sales) typically have limited options for communicating with the stores and requesting actions to be performed (e.g., checking inventory or making a purchase). The available options typically are to speak directly with a live agent, such as a cashier or sales person, or to interact through a kiosk, such as a price-check machine or self-checkout terminal. In both cases, the consumer must first locate the live agent or kiosk, approach him/it, and only begin to communicate if he/it is unoccupied. While consumers may also use their mobile devices to interact with the store's online presence (e.g., via its website or app), the virtual interaction is typically not integrated with the consumer's in-store shopping experience. Moreover, the user interface afforded by mobile devices is limiting. Therefore, is an increased demand to streamline communication and command execution at the point of sales.